


Mommy and Daddy and...

by enbycupcake



Series: modern sappy parents au [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Trans Anakin, Trans Character, Trans Obi-Wan, Trans Padmé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: Anakin, Padmé, and Obi-Wan let the twins know that now they'll probably see Daddy and Mommy kissing Obi. Luke surprises them with how he reacts to the news.





	Mommy and Daddy and...

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning to continue this, but I am weak for sappiness. So here's a short little snippet. Leia'll get more focus the next time I come back to this AU. Because I'll probably come back.

Anakin smiles at their children, Leia staring him down while Luke is a bit more distracted – Padmé had asked them to stop playing so they could tell them something important. Glancing at Obi-Wan, he looks nervous; today, they’re going to tell the kids that Obi-Wan has joined Padmé and his relationship; they want no surprises as their affection gets less restrained. Anakin wants to kiss Obi-Wan like he kisses Padmé, whenever he feels like.

Grabbing Obi-Wan’s hand, Anakin nods at Padmé. Returning the gesture, she gives an encouraging smile to Obi-Wan before turning to their kids. “Luke, Leia, you know how sometimes Mommy and Daddy kiss?”

Luke nods while Leia shakes her head in disagreement. “More than sometimes.”

Snorting, Obi-Wan lifts an eyebrow at Padmé. Anakin bites his lip because, yes, they do kiss a lot more than just sometimes in front of the kids. But he can’t help it on his part; he loves her so much, and it’s not like Leia or Luke really mind yet, except when Anakin kisses Padmé when they’re being held.

Sighing, Padmé shakes her head before amending her statement. “Okay, you know how Mommy and Daddy kiss? Well, now you might see us kiss Obi as well. Is that okay?”

“Okay. Can I go back to playing now?” asks Leia, impatient to continue amassing her doll forces. Luke’s face scrunches in thought.

Anakin waves his arm, shooting a concerned look at his wife. “Yeah, you can, sweetheart.”

“Luke?” asks Obi-Wan, his hand tightening in Anakin’s. Padmé’s own comes to rest on his thigh. 

Luke stands up, his favorite doll dropping out of his hand. He walks over to his parents and raises his arms to be picked up when he reaches Obi-Wan’s legs. Obi-Wan obliges him, resting Luke on his thighs. 

His eyes are impossibly blue when he looks up. His hand comes up to rest on Obi-Wan’s cheek, his other arm resting on Obi-Wan’s hand. “Dabi!”

“What?” 

“Dabi! You’re Dabi now!”

Obi-Wan looks to Anakin for any kind of explanation. All Anakin can do is shrug; he has no clue what his son is trying to say Obi-Wan is now. Padmé has no clue, either. 

Turning from her partners, Padmé finds her voice to inquire just what their son is trying to say. “Luke, sweetheart, why is Obi ‘dabi’ now? What’s dabi?”

“Daddy’s Daddy because he kisses you! And now Obi kisses you, too. He’s Dabi!”

Laughing, Anakin buries his face into Obi-Wan’s neck. Padmé giggles, a hand reaching out to run through Luke’s hair. Obi-Wan looks shocked. Luke is just beaming. 

“Dad and Obi combined, oh my god. Luke–” Anakin tries to not choke on his ongoing laughter. “– that is brilliant. Luke.” 

Padmé brings the hand from Obi-Wan’s thigh up to pat his cheek, trying to rouse him. “How about Dabi gives you a kiss for renaming him, huh, Luke?”

“Yes! Kiss, please!”

Obi-Wan reanimates, pressing multiple kisses onto Luke’s forehead. Anakin and Padmé watch; Obi-Wan’s almost reverent as he deposits Luke back onto the floor. Their son hurries back to his sister, picking up his doll to crash it into Leia’s. Immediately, the two start arguing over how many of the doll forces got hurt. Padmé huffs at their antics before turning in sync with Anakin to look at Obi-Wan.

“I like it,” Anakin says as he presses a kiss to Obi-Wan’s temple. 

Padmé smiles at him, her lips softening her words. “I told you the twins wouldn’t care.”

“You didn’t tell me Luke thought ‘daddy’ meant kisser of Mommy, however.”

“I can’t know everything.” She taps his nose. “Dabi.”

“It’s so cute and clever.” 

Obi-Wan throws him an amused look, his eyes fond. “Don’t tell me you’re going to be calling me Dabi as well?”

“No, Dabi.” He presses yet another kiss to Obi-Wan’s temple. “But you like it, right?”

“I do.”

His smile turns softer after he finishes speaking. Padmé slides her fingers up to run through his hair. Obi-Wan lets her, and Anakin curls into his side. Leaking happiness, Anakin also finds Obi-Wan’s hand to hold, squeezing it. 

Luke truly made his afternoon.


End file.
